dorafandomcom-20200223-history
School Pet
School Pet is the 23rd episode of Dora the Explorer from season 2. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico *Mimo (debut) Summary Dora & Boots look for their school's pet hamster named Mimo who isn't in his cage. Recap Dora and Boots were at school. They go inside to the cubby hallway. There was Backpack hanging on the hook in Dora's cubby. She gets strapped on to Dora. Next, Dora and Boots go to Mimo's cage. They show a picture of Mimo the school pet's hamster who loves eating carrots. Suddenly, Dora and Boots noticed that Mimo wasn't in his cage. His cage door was opened. They looked all around the classroom; high and low. Then, they noticed the window was opened and thought Mimo not only escaped from his cage but out of the school's classroom. All of Dora's friends looked for Mimo in the school playground, calling for him as loud as they could. But he wasn't there. Dora and Boots asked Map if he's seen Mimo the hamster. Sure enough, he tells Dora and Boots that Mimo was at the pyramids. But to get there, they had to go across the rope bridge, go through the jungle to get to the pyramids. Dora and Boots got going to search for Mimo the hamster. They get to the bridge but Swiper swipes the boards for the rope bridge and tosses them into the water. Swiper threw 9 boards into the water. They looked all around for the boards. Once Dora and Boots located the 9 boards, they counted as they got put back on the rope bridge. With that done, Dora and Boots crossed the rope bridge safely. Later on, Boots takes a slide down into a big pit. Boots couldn't get back up to Dora; it was slippery. So, Dora gets out a rope and tosses it down to Boots. Dora pulls Boots out of the pit. And together, they stayed on the path until they reached the jungle. Dora and Boots saw snakes, crocodiles and spiders. They climbed up a ladder, swung on a swing and slid down the slide. After that, they start running to the pyramids. Dora still has the carrot for Mimo. But then, they heard Swiper the fox. This time, they stopped Swiper from swiping the carrot. After that, they reach the pyramids. Mimo was inside one of the pyramids. One pyramid had a lightning bolt on top, one pyramid had a star on top and one pyramid had a rainbow on top. They listened carefully to each one. The sheep was behind the lightning bolt pyramid and the horse was behind the rainbow pyramid which meant that Mimo was in the star pyramid. Dora and Boots went up to the top of the star pyramid. Mimo was stuck at the bottom. Dora and Boots had to help Mimo get to the top of the pyramid and out the door. Mimo had to choose between 2 paths for each level and he had to be careful because there are spiders in there. Mimo takes the long path twice and the short path once. Immediately after that, Mimo makes it up to the top of the pyramid and is out the door to find Dora and Boots waiting for him. Now that they found Mimo, they take him back to the school. Once there, the others feel sad; but as Dora and Boots came back, they brought home Mimo. Mimo was back in his cage. He munched on the carrot and spun on his wheel. Dora's teacher was pleased to have Mimo back home in his cage. And that was the time Dora and Boots went on a search for Mimo the hamster and how they brought him back home to his hamster cage. Places in episode #Rope Bridge #Jungle #Pyramids Trivia *The setting starts at the school. *This is the 54th episode of the show. *Dora and Boots look like their season 3-4-5-6 selves in this episode. Gallery in classroom with Nemo.jpg picture of Dora and Mimo.png Pyramids.jpg Nemo the hamster.png Character Find Tico the Squirrel Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 2 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2003 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Swiper swipes something Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper Category:Episodes with Isa Category:Episodes with Tico Category:Episodes with Benny